Aldric Adler
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = B | affiliation = Kenjiro Hiroshi | occupation = Engelhaft Gewitter Member | previous occupation = | team = Engelhaft Gewitter | previous team = | partner = Siegfried Adler | base of operations = | relatives = Siegfried Adler (Half-Brother) David Jones (Half-Brother) | education = | signature skill = | quincy vollstandig = Not yet Revealed | debut = Last Quincy: The Estranged Brother }} Aldric Adler (アルドリックアドラー), born Ricky Jones (リッキージョーンズ, Rikkījōnzu) is a and a member of the Engelhaft Gewitter, where he partners Siegfried Adler. His designation is "P". Siegfried is known to follow Kenjiro Hiroshi. Character Outline Aldric is a relatively tall man with a physically fit and athletic physique. He has golden yellow eyes, long and flowing light-blond hair, and usually wears a pair of black dress trousers accompanied with a white shirt unbuttoned near the neck and not tucked in. When he must partake in battle he dons a suit of armor over the top of a long-sleeved white coat and casual black hakama. He is also left-handed. Character-wise, Aldric is a distant and estranged individual. He disowned his younger brother when he turned eight, abandoned his neglectful parents, and disappeared for years. Most of his character is unknown, though Aldric has never been a brother to David as long as his younger sibling knew him. He holds to the notion of Quincy pride fiercely, and punishes all who entreat upon his personal pride, which has resulted in the murder of a few Shinigami over the years. He is classified as a dangerous and uncaring man. He nonchalantly told his brother to die in whichever way seemed best to him. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II & III Interquel Chapters *Last Quincy: The Estranged Brother Part III Impostor arc *His True Colors? *Defeat and Robbery Restoration arc *Shifting Loyalties Equipment Medallion: Aldric carried on his person a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm, which has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, this device is capable of stealing a single currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. Aldric used it during Siegfried's infiltration of the Seireitei to steal Muhensai Satsuriku (無辺際 殺戮, Boundless Slaughter) from Ryan Kuchiki, and would continue to use it throughout his tenure under Kenjiro. Powers and Abilities : Being stated as a Quincy with a naturally high amount of ability all-around the board, Aldric has a great amount of spiritual power at his disposal, and is capable of exerting reiatsu at the strength of a Gotei 13 Captain. : As a Quincy, Aldric can absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and to fuel his techniques. *'Stahlhaut' (鋼の皮膚, Sutaruhātto; German for "Steel Skin"): an ability that Erika Fujibayashi initially mistook for the inferior (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise") used by the Vandenreich Quincy. By channeling a small portion of reishi through each pore of their body, each of these miniscule reishi particles generate a force-field that synchronizes with other fields to form a uniform network through the skin of the entire body structure. The result in the creation of an almost impenetrable defense from spiritual attacks. There are also two stages of Stahlhaut: :*'Stahlhaut Macht' (鋼の皮膚筋肉, Sutaruhātto makku; German for "Muscular Steel Skin"): Aldric's answer to brute-force techniques, such as Erika's reiryoku-packed kicks. It causes the reishi flow to move against any force that attempts to penetrate the Quincy's body. With enough of a flow, a Quincy's skin becomes nearly unstoppable against any assault. Another side-effect is their improved strength, which allowed Aldric to contend with the fierce attacks of Erika; a Captain in the Gotei 13. :*'Stahlhaut Rutschig' (鋼の皮膚温厚, Sutaruhātto rutushikku; German for "Slippery Steel Skin"): Aldric's answer to softer attacks which either pierce or "burn" through a target. The reishi flow does not move against the force but instead the reishi flow within the pores moves parallel to the skin itself. This causes any soft spiritual attack to ideally "slide off" Aldric's body without ever making real direct contact with him. *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚; lit: "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is a technique which enables a Quincy to travel quickly over short and long distances. Aldric demonstrates extreme expertise in the skill and is capable of surprising even Captain-level opposition with his speed. Shadows: "Shadows" is a skill of teleportation used by members of the Vandenreich which he learned from Siegfried. It enables a Quincy to open a pathway between two different dimensions through a shadow. By placing his hand on the ground and then swiftly swinging his arm outward, he is able to greatly extend the resultant shadow to manifest a towering portal shaped like the Quincy Cross, which is large enough to allow several people to exit simultaneously. Spirit Weapon Reishi Machete: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Aldric is capable of concentrating both spirit and in order to transform them into weapons. His preferred form manifests as a machete-like sword with a keen edge. :Special Abilities: Aldric's spirit weapon is incredibly durable and sharp, not even chipping when used against Captain-level opposition. :*'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Aldric can gather reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows for use as long-range weaponry. He can fire these arrows following the arc of a slash or simply from the palm of his hand. He can also do so stationary by holding his Machete horizontally. ::*'Power Augmentation:' Aldric is capable of drastically augmenting the strength of his arrows seemingly without limit should he be facing a spiritually stronger opponent; hence why he is called Power with the designation "P". Their length and width also increases proportionately. :*'Heilig Schlagschaden' (聖強打, Seikyōda; German for "Holy Smite", Japanese for "Sacred Smiting"): Aldric can gather large quantities of reishi from his surroundings and shape it into a large dome to trap an enemy. This dome acts as a "quiver", allowing Aldric to bombard his enemies with countless Heilig Pfeil without motions of any kind. The technique is particularity potent when used alongside Ryan's stolen Bankai, which creates a storm of blades and arrows. Ryan's Bankai During Siegfried's infiltration of the Seireitei Aldric stole the Bankai of 5th Division Lieutenant Ryan Kuchiki, Muhensai Satsuriku (無辺際 殺戮, Boundless Slaughter). Like Siegfried, Aldric utilizes the Bankai in two stages to give the illusion that he has a zanpakutō so that he can imitate Shinigami to further Kenjiro's plans. *' :' Aldric begins using Ryan's Bankai with the command "Shred" (断片, Danpen), and limits its name solely to Satsuriku (殺戮, Slaughter). :"Shikai" Special Ability: When using what he deems to be Shikai level, Aldric uses only the illusionary abilities of Ryan's Bankai. :*'Meimūfū' (迷妄風, Illusion Style): This technique enhances Aldric's illusionary abilities at the expense of the wide-spread offense provided by Souka. Aldric punctures the ground with his Reishi Machete and releases a pulse through the earth, lacing the ground in the reiatsu of Ryan's stolen Bankai. Using that power in conjunction with his reiatsu, Aldric can quickly and easily dominate an enemies sense through illusionary powers which are so detailed and realistic that few can discern them from reality. In fact only one individual has been fit to see through Meimūfū completely when wielded by Ryan, and that was the famed Weaver of Dreams, Kei Yume. *' :' Aldric initiates Bankai by stabbing his Reishi Machete into the floor and generating a spiritual pulse that causes the ground to shake and crack, causing his sword to vibrate with power, greatly increasing its potential to cut. :"Bankai" Special Ability: When using what he deems to be Bankai level, Aldric uses the offensive abilities of Ryan's Bankai. :*'Souka' (挿花, Flower Arrangement): This technique recreates the effects of Satsuriku's Shikai as used by Ryan, with heightened effects. There is a heightened sense of emotional turmoil within its victims and Aldric can use the surrounding blades as though they were an extension of his body by directing them to strike his enemies in a storm of blades. He does not, however, retain his usage of illusionary abilities; instead gaining greater offensive and defensive flexibility. At any time he can also reduce the blades down into tiny almost invisible fragments numbering in the thousands which appear like rose petals falling from the sky. It was this ability that originally earned Ryan his nickname of Rose. Behind the Scenes *Aldric's appearance is that of Gentouka from the visual novels Hiiro no Kakera and Shirahana no Ori. Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Villian Category:Anti-Hero Category:Original Character